TCBATLT: Poodle and the Canary Beast
by KristinaD121
Summary: The Clever Belovers and the Looney Tunes' story is a parody of Beauty and the Beast. The young female poodle finds her father until she met Tweet a Hyde version from "Hyde and Go Tweet" who offer her to stay. Will the spell broked if Tweety loved her?


The Clever Belovers and the Looney Tunes

in:

Poodle and the Canary Beast

By

Kristina Grace Dazo

**(I do not own every cartoon characters and the Looney Tunes characters, especially Chick P of Chop Socky Chooks. Only my Clever Belovers characters are Trixie Corice, her father and me, who also made a cameo appearance with short black hair with bangs, white pearl earrings, dark blue long-sleeved quasi-futuristic dress with white cuffs, red suspenders, red strap around my waist, red heart on my shirt, red choker with blue heart on it, red leggings, Southpole sneakers and white gloves). This is a parody of Beauty and the Beast.**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, twelve and a half year old poodle with blond hair with bangs and two ponytails/pigtails-like ears with pink bows, puffs or bracelets that matched her hair on her wrists and ankles and a pompom at the end of her tail, her shaved coat(that looks like a human female's body skin) is apricot-colored. She has slanted eyes, thin face, pink nose and she has a small childish voice(sounds similar to Blanky of The Brave Little Toaster and mostly Lilo Pelekai). She wore pink collar with a golden heart-shaped name tag, pink shoes, pink and white peasant dress with white puffy sleeves and white apron(her outfit is based upon Princess Belle or Dorothy Gale, but pink instead of blue). She is a young maiden named Trixie Corice who had a widowed father, yellow Boykin Spaniel, George. He's smart, gentle, caring, and kind-hearted. He smiled, "Good bye, Trixie, my little princess. Don't talk to strangers when you're heading to the library and come back safely." "I will, father. Good bye." Trixie smiled back, waving. She walked on the passage.

In the village, Trixie was walking in the town with many shops, markets and even the library stores where she met two young human girls. The first one is the black-haired girl(me made a cameo appearance) and the second girl with a blonde hair was Rainbow Brite. I greeted, "Good morning, Trixie." "Good morning, Kristina and Rainbow." "Where you off to?" Rainbow asked. Trixie reply excitedly, "To the library for me to return this book to Pepe Le Pew. After I return it, I'll borrow a new book I want. I'll see you two later. Bye." "Bye, Trixie." Rainbow and I waved.

At the library, Trixie finally arrived. Pepe Le Pew greeted, "Ah, bonjour." "Good morning, Pepe. I've come to return the book I borrowed." said Trixie. "Finish already?" Pepe asked with a French accent. She answered as she pass her book to the French skunk, "Yes, here you go. Now I'll borrow any book I want." She walk to the bookshelf, picking any book she likes the most. "I'll borrow...this book about how to dance with the prince." "Oom sounds romantique, Trixie. It's all yours now." said Pepe. Trixie smiled, "Why thank you, Mr. Pepe Le Pew. Good bye." "Au revoir, Trixie." Pepe waved.

She walked out of the library, she's reading a book while walking back home. Sylvester Jr. ran towards his father that looks just like him was Sylvester the tuxedo cat, and he told, "Hey, pop. It's Trixie! She's here!" Sylvester excitedly said, "Sufferin' Succotash! It is Trixie Corice! Boy, I gonna talk to her." He walk towards her, smiled, "Hello, my lady, Trixie, what you're reading?" She responded, "It's a book about how to dance with the prince, Sylvester. It'll help any girls or maidens how to dance." "Hey, why they have numbers in each pictures?" "They'll help you follow each step numbers for you to dance." "Nah, practicing by teachers or helpful things are too much for me because I'm good, right, Trixie?" He look around until he see her leaving. He try to catch up to her, cried, "Hey, wait! Hold on a second, blondie." He ran to the front to block her way for her to stop. He asked, "Where do you think you're going, my dear?" "I'm going home right now." She replied. Sylvester Jr. arrived, said, "Home? Go home to your dum father? That's funny." The cats laughed, except Trixie, annoyed. She told with anger, "Stop calling my father a dum one!" "Do you hear what she said, sonny? Stop calling her father a dum one, stupid!" Sylvester teasingly said before they laughed again. After they stopped lauging, Trixie disappeared and Sylvester asked, "Where'd she go?"

Later, Trixie arrived at her house, call out, "Father, I'm home!" He didn't answer. "Father, it's me, Trixie. Where are you?" She then found the letter that was on the table, pick it up and read. It says: Dear, Trixie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm leaving without saying goodbye. I know you feel worry about me. I'm going off to find something that is neccessary and important in the forest. I'll be back any minute. From your father. P.S. If you want to find me, use your horse for help and watch out for any dangerous creatures." Trixie decided to find him, she's rushing to her white horse, mounted on it and commanded, "Take me to my father." It neighed and ran off in the search of her father.

In a strange, dark castle, George stumbled inside, feeling lost, wandering around and tremblingly said to himself, "This place gives me a creeps." There were two poor creatures are Marvin the Martian with his damaged green helmet with a broom on the top was messed up, a red jumpsuit filled with holes since it was torned, damaged green metal skirt and white shoes was also damaged and torned like his gloves and Taz(Tasmanian Devil). Marvin asked Taz, "Do you see that dog over there?" "Uh-huh, uh-huh." Taz nodded. They're sneaking past through George, they're telling Chick P the white-skinned girl with black hair in two odangos and ponytail braid, blue eyeshadow, red lip, her light brown dress with puffy sleeves with white apron with patches on it and black sandals, Elmer Fudd with bulbous nose and head that shape like an egg, wearing white shirt with torned long sleeves, dark brown vest with red patches, golden belt, light brown torned pants and dark brown shoes, and Granny with gray hair tie in a bun, blue long sleeved dress, always featuring a bustle under her dress, white apron with colorful patches and spectacles, about George was here. Taz told, "Guys, dog is here." "He is?" Chick P asked. Elmer asked, "Who is he?" "We don't know." responded Marvin. Granny groaned, "Oh dear, now our majesty will be angry if he finds trespassers went inside our castle." So they followed George to the room, where the fireplace is at.

Suddenly, a giant, hideous, yellow bird-like beast with a red-orange cape filled with holes, discovers George who was resting in his castle, so he becomed angry and enraged and grabbed George. He roared, "YOU! What are you doing here in my castle?!" George stuttered, shaking, "I-I-I don't know. I w-w-was lost in the woods until I got in. You know?" The beast yelled, "You're not supposed to be here!" "I'm really sorry." "What you are staring at? Speak up!" "Nothing. Nothing at all." "So you've come to stare at the BEAST, have you?!" "No. I didn't mean to harm. I'm just looking for something that is important for my daughter." "Who's your daughter? Tell me her name." "T-Trixie." "Very well then. I'll give you a place to stay until I find your daughter!" He then grabbed George and taking him to the dunegeon. George cried, "Hey, what are you taking me? Let me go, please!"

In a forest, Trixie in her red cloak and her horse still searching for George. She jump off from her horse's back until she saw a dark castle. The horse scare away because of the spooky castle. She opened the gate, entered the castle, she saw everything were dark and forbidding. She also see a dirty rat went into the mouse or rat hole. She added herself, "Oo, this rat gives me a creeps. But I wonder if father probably got in there by accident." She then called, "Father? Are you here? Father?" She smell something. It's her scent of her father. She also look down and sees many foootprints on a floor. Could it be her father, George was safely wandering? Or was it a beast? So she followed many footprints. She call out, "Hello? Hello? If everyone's here? Father? Father, you know I'm worried whether you're safe. Father?"

Marvin, Chick P, Elmer Fudd, Taz and Granny spy on Trixie. Marvin gasped, "Did you see that?" "It's a girl dog!" Taz surprised. Chick P informed, "That's right. If the prince in his beast self had a love for her to stay, she'll take his offers is to agree with him is to break the spell. The curse can only be broken if the prince learns to love another and receives the other's love in return before the last petal of the enchantress's rose withers and falls; if he didn't, he'd be doomed to remain a beast forever." "Chick P's right. If she agreed with him to stay, she will. C'mon, let's follow her." said Marvin the Martian.

They follow Trixie Corice to the dunegeon, where her father was imprisoned. Taz spinning ahead of his gang, he reveal himself to the front of Trixie and say, "Rragh, hi! Me Taz, me Taz." As he shake her hand, she said shyly, "H-hi...my name is Trixie. Where do you come from?" "Here in castle. and friends follow you." He point at his gang, she saw them and smile shyly, "Hi...everyone." Marvin said to Trixie, "Ah, so you come to find the prince's prisoner, are you?" "You mean my father? The one who come here?" Trixie wonder what he or they meant. Granny nodded, "Yes, he locked up in a prison cell." Trixie said to them, "Just take me to my father." Marvin walk to her, said "Pardon me. Tell us your name again?" "I'm Trixie Corice." She stated her name to the others. "Oo, what a lovely name." Marvin the Martian commented. He began, "I'm Marvin, this is Chick P, she's a smart earthling. This is Elmer Fudd and Granny." She smiled, "Oh, nice to meet you all." "It's nice to meet you, too. If you want to see your father, then follow us." said Chick P. Few minutes, they arrived at the dunegeon, they found George and Trixie ran towards him, cried, "Father, you're alright!" "How did you find me, Trixie?" George ask his daughter. "They're the ones who help me find you in the prison room." She replied.

Then, something roared in somewhere. Trixie ask with a startle, "What was that?" "Sweetheart, i-i-it's a monster. Look behind you." Trixie turnaround, she saw a beast who imprisoned George and gasped in frighten, "Who are you?" The beast replied, "I'm a prince who turned into a...beast. You are Twixie?" (Note: It wasn't me didn't get her name right. It was Tweety who got her name wrong.) "Yes, um." "So, she's your daughter?" George nodded, "Uh-huh." He then cough in sickness. Trixie cried, "Father! You're sick." "I'm fine, dear." He coughed again. She turned to the beast, "Let him go, please." "So what? He's my prisoner who intruded in my castle." "Just take me instead. So please let my father go. He'll be sick." "Oh, all right. Just listen to my story. I was a spoiled, selfish prince who want those people to leave me alone and giving me those wrong gifts that I hate the most without asking permission. The old woman at my castle who ask me for her shelter from the bitter cold and in return, offer me a rose. Then, I became repulsed by her appearance, I turn her away and I truly discover that her true identity is a magical enchantress. She conjures a powerful curse on us. She turn me into an ugly beast, and my servants who take you to your father become poor. And now my whole castle turn into a dark, forbidding place, so that I'd learn not to judge by appearances."

Trixie, Chick P, Marvin, Elmer, Taz, George and Granny finally listened to his story. Trixie asked, "So the enchantress cast the spell on all of you?" "Yes, because of me that I was...a heartless bird." "Oh, by the way, what is your name?" "I am Tweety. Would you take my offer to stay here, in my castle?" Trixie clasp her hands/paws and exclaim with tears, "Yes, so please let my father go! I don't want him to be sick forever, please!" She's begging for her father's freedom. George said, "Trixie, no! I won't let you stay. You know, I'll never see you again if you take the beast's offer." She turn to her father, said with tears streaming down on her cheeks, "I can't, father. I have no choice." She sadly walk to Tweety's side. The beast place his hand on Trixie's shoulder, growled, "Very well. I'll sent your daddy back to his own village." He dragged George as her father cried, "Trixie!" "Tweety, wait! I forgot to say goodbye to my father." Trixie said, running to George, but her arms were grabbed by Elmer and Marvin. Tweety threw George in the coach or carriage with spider-like legs. It's crawling to the village as George exclaimed, "Let me out! Please! Please!" Trixie fall on her knees, sobbed, "Father...I didn't even say goodbye." Tweety in his beast self sighed, "Trixie, you can go anywhere in here, but my West Wing." "Why West Wing?" "Because you can't go in there. This is where I kept the enchanted rose. Follow me to your bedroom. If you need anything, my servants will attend."He's taking Trixie to her bedroom, they arrived and she went inside, asked, "This is...my room?" He replied, "Yes, this room is YOURS!" He left and slam the door. She ran, jump onto the bed, laying herself, put her head on her folded arms and cry.

Back in the village, George get off the carriage and burst in the local tavern, where Sylvester and the male cats are. He breathed, "Sylvester, everybody! My daughter has been kidnapped. The beast has Trixie in his castle." Sylvester said, "The monster kidnap Trixie? Ha! That's unbelievable." The cats began to laugh. The gray cat laughed, "Yeah, Sylvester. That dog is crazy the way he made it up." George try to convinced, "I am not crazy, you guys! You gotta help me get her back. The monster that looks like a giant bird." "Yeah, right. She said she's going home safely." said Sylvester to George. George shouted, "No! You don't understand! I'll prove it to you all." Sylvester said, "Okay." He snap his fingers. The cats throw George out of the tavern, Sylvester yelled, "And don't come back and making stories again! Got it?" He slam the door. George stood up, angered, "Fine. I'll get everybody for help. So I'll prove you wrong."

An hour later, the door knocked. Trixie woke up and open the door. It's Marvin, Taz, Chick P, Elmer and Granny were here. Marvin asked, "Excuse me, Trixie, is everything alright?" "Yes, Marvin. What's going on with Tweety? Why he's acting so mean?" Chick P explain to her, "He's selfish and mean. I'll tell you the most important thing from the enchantress. If he learns to fall love with in a nice way, the enchantress's rose's last petal withers and falls. If he doesn't, he'll be doomed to remain a beast for the rest of his life." Trixie gasped, "Y-you mean he will learn to love and break the spell?" "Yes, Trixie. It's the only way for him to be loved." Trixie whispered, "So that means..." She stood up fast and ran out of the bedroom, leaving the servants. "I'm gonna tell Tweety that I love him once and for all." She said, still running to find Tweety.

Meanwhile at the village, George hold his megaphone and repeated, "Attention, please! Attention, please!" This wake the villagers up in their pajamas. The woman with black long hair and wearing bandana with raggy clothes moaned, "Do you know what time is it? It's only 9:32 pm." George proclaimed, "I'm trying to give you bad news. My daughter, Trixie has been taken by the beast!" This horrified the villagers, gasped, believing what he said. He continued, "She's held in the castle and I need your help. Who's with me?" "Yeah!" The people answer loudly with anger. Sylvester arrived, too, agreed, "I'll will, too, if you're trying to prove us that you were right. Let's go, everybody!" "Yeah!" The people headed back to their houses and quickly change their clothes as well as the others pick up their pitchforks and torches.

In the castle, Tweety and the servants were waiting for Trixie who was changing in her room. She came out, revealing that she wore a beautiful pink ball gown, golden tiara, long pink gloves and two pink pearl ponytail holders. Tweety asked, "So, you wanna dance with me?" "Sure. I love to." He took her gloved hand and they walk to the ballroom. In the ballroom, they dance with each other while Marvin, Chick P, Elmer, Taz and Granny were watching them. They seem that they're in love. Tweety wasn't heartless at all while in love with her. He's now kind and loving. Tweety said, "Twixie?" "Yes?" "You know what I have to say." "What is it?" "I...I love you." "Oh, Tweety. I love you too." They about to kiss. Taz pointed out, "Look, guys. Trixie and Tweety kiss." "Yes, this time the spell will be broken." Marvin said.

Suddenly, the pitchfork went flying through one of the ballroom's windows and hit to the ground. Trixie gasped. All of them look into the window, they saw an angry mob outside. The other mob arrived in the ballroom. George cried, "See, everybody? That's the beast who has my daughter! Let's get him!" The mob shouted, "Yeah!" Trixie walk to the front of Tweety and defend him, announced, "Stop! He's not just the beast. He's a really prince and I love him." This makes the mob confused. Sylvester told, angered, "You birdbrains, don't listen to her. Attack the beast!" Trixie yelled, "No, everyone! He didn't mean to take me. He needs someone to love. Like when he and his servants told me, if his love agree to stay, his spell needs to broken if he learns to love another receives the other's love in return before the last petal of the enchantress's rose withers and falls. As long as he loves, the curse will be broken and he will able to change back into his normal self. Right, Tweety?" She kiss him. In the West Wing, the rose's last petal falls in the bell jar. In the ballroom, Tweety changed back into a small, cute canary with blue eyes. Everybody amazed. She amazed, "Tweety, you're small and adorable. Look." As took out a mirror for Tweety to look aat himself and he surprised, "Yes, I'm a cute bird! *cheer* Hooway for me!" She admitted, "Don't you see? He's a prince. Right, everybody?" The whole villagers cheered, "Yeah!" Sylvester took the pitchfork from the man, ran towards Tweety and in attempt to kill him. She gasped so she pick up the vase, threw it at Sylvester and he fell. He added as the bluebirds flying in circle above his head, "I hate endings." He fell unconscious.

Tweety flew to her face, smiled, "Thanks, Twixie, for saving my life. You know, I always love you." She said, blushing red, "Oh, Tweety." She kiss him and he kiss her back. Then, the castle becomes beautiful again. The servants become normal and unpoor, except Taz who is still normal. Marvin the Martian's jumpsuit, helmet, the brush on the top of his helmet, skirt, shoes and white gloves become fixed and renew. Chick P's maid clothes transform into a kung fu clothes are red shirt and black pants. Elmer Fudd's clothes become a hunter. And Granny's apron's became renew with no patches. Marvin smiled, "What do you know? My clothes are fixed." Chick P smiled, "Look at me, guys. I'm a kung fu girl." She makes a kung fu fighting moves, say, "He-ya!" Elmer's face turn red, blushing, seemly had a crush on Chick P, commented, "Wow, she's hot the way she fight in kung fu." He did his trademark laugh, "Hehehehehehe." Trixie ask with a smile, "So, did you all want to dance together?" "Yeah!" The men and women dance with each other as well as Trixie and Tweety dancing. The poodle and the bird seem to love each other. They lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

**Trivia and potrayals**

Chick P/Chickadee Pao potrayed as smart, kind, loyal, but still sharp-witted servant as well as her combat skills.

Marvin the Martian turns out to be protagonist instead of being antagonist, less much to Taz as well.

Pepe Le Pew potrayed as a French librarian.

Rainbow Brite makes a cameo appearance in the beginning.


End file.
